The Sniper Who Could Dance
by RinkuAmanuma
Summary: HagirisniperxMitaraiSeaman I changed the title and summary. This was Under the weather.Mitarai meets Hagiri and the Sniper asks a favor of him. Will Mitarai teach Hagiri to dance before the big dance off? Sniper's pride and giant ego depends on it! Not co
1. Mitarai's day

Disclaimer: Unfortunatley Yu Yu Hakusho doesnt belong to me! TT

Kiyoshi Mitarai walked outside into the cold bitter world which hated him so much. He didn't know why.

It was as if he were just some lost puppy dog. He continued his walk to school trying his hardest to avoid

the usual guys that give him his morning beating. Mitarai walked past the stores and streets with people running around

and going "oooh" and "aaah!" at things in the windows as he walked. Unnoticed as anything but a dog.

"Hey bitch! Over here!" Shouted a farmilliar voice. It was one of the thousands of people who like pounding his face

into the pavement. This time it was Churo Stickman. (A/N: I couldnt think of a name, Did you catch that XD)

Mitarai kept his face down and quickend his pace. "You ignorin' me you pathetic pussy?" He said catching up to him

and jerking the poor guy around to face him. "I want you to appoligize!" He said throwing Mitarai on the ground and sevral

of his friends gatherd around. "Tell me your sorry." Churo said picking Mitarai back up by the collar of his school

uniform and pulled him up to a wall. "Im sorry." He mutterd. "Whats that? I didn't hear you!" he said punching Mitarai

in the mouth and then under the chin fallowed by a kick in the stoumache.

Mitarai fell over and clutched his stoumache. After a while of being beaten and then left in an empty alley way, Mitarai

decided to miss school today. Sure he's be yelled at later. Who cares. He's used to it by now, nobody loves him

everyone hates him. Mitarai stumbled out onto the street. "Those jerks." He said trying to get over to the other side.

"I wish I could use my powers on them." Mitarai moaned. He leaned over and puked. Spitting out the rest of his crappy

breakfast, he walked over to the park and sat on a bench.

He pulled out his knife and examined it. "Should I end it now?" He said tears forming in his eyes. "Why am I the target? What

did I do god!" He looked up at the sky and cried. "You didn't do anything, they are just fools."

"God?" Mitarai asked. "No. I'm Hagiri, not...God." Said the ex-sniper behind him. Mitarai blushed. "Heh... Sorry." Mitarai always

Thought Hagiri was beautiful, but never got the guts to tell him. "It's been awhile." Mitarai said. "Since that whole...thing."

Hagiri sighs and sits next to him. "I would like to ask you," Hagiri paused and then grunted. "For help." "Help with what?" Mitarai asked.

Guys I promise the next one will be longer okay please reveiw. What does Hagiri need help with? -ponders-

I lub this pairing XD


	2. Hagiri's Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. A lot has been going on so here ya go!

I got this idea and change the tittle!

The next few words that slipped from Hagiri's mouth shocked Mitarai. This was odd.

Why would Hagiri...no..The sexy man of his dreams ask him for help about... _this_!

"I need you to... teach me.. to dance."

Mitarai stared at him.

"To dance?"

"To dance."

Mitarai stood in shock for an extra three secounds.

"To dance?"

"Mitarai..."

"Right, sorry."

Mitarai had been dancing since he was three. _Maybe I could teach Hagiri a _

_thing or two. _Mitarai thought. _Wait..me teach him? That's something I'd never think_

_i'd do._ He pondered this for a momment and looked back at him.

"Umm..sure! Why though Hagiri?" Mitarai asked.

Hagiri shrugged and switched his weight on to his right foot. "Dunno."

"There _has_ to be a reason!" He said doupting Hagiri's words.

"I was thinking about going to this place."

"Uh-huh."

"It's for great dancers, no not that kind of dancer, for competitions and I got

a little cocky." Hagiri said.

"What happened?" Mitarai said, the suspense was killing him.

"I challenged this guy to a dance-off... and I.. kinda--"

"Don't know how to dance?" Mitarai asked.

"Yeah." Hagiri turned an ever so light shade of pink that Mitarai had to squint to see.

"Fine." Mitarai said. "On one condition."

"What? I'll do anything!" Hagiri said, his pride and confidance came from him winning.

He hated to lose.

"That's the thing. I can't tell you!" Mitarai said happily for the first time in many

months.

Sorry guys, I had to make this a short one becouse I would never find a good ending spot if I

did continue... I know.. It's sad...


	3. First Lesson

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me!

Sorry guys, it's been a long time. I haven't updated in forever! This chapter is dedicated to my new Golden Retriever and xBlackrosefirex Seeing as she is the much loved (only) reviewer! If you review you get your user in the next chapter!

"Come on Hagiri, let's see what you've got!" Mitarai sang. "Everybody one, two step!" "This isn't working!" Hagiri said angrily, standing up again for the nineth time. "Can't you teach me another way?" He did a wrong move and fell again. The ex-sniper's legs went apart and his pants ripped showing his flowery pink tighty wighties. Mitarai gasped at his underwear, which turned into a feirce giggle.

"Shut up!" Hagiri said blushing. "I lost my good boxers..." He added quickly. Mitarai put his hands on his stoumache. "You made me hurt myself," Mitarai giggled. "It's okay, I think the flower design is cute!" Hagiri rubbed his legs and sat on Mitarai's bed. "I thought I told you to shut up." "I thought you'd be nice to me becouse i'm trying to help you," Mitarai said mocking him. "Anyway, when is this dance-off?" "Two days from now." Hagiri's mind was wandering elsewere as Mitarai began to talk about how hard it was going to be to teach him in two days. _Mitarai is acting diffrent. It's none of my buisness I guess but, it's strange._

(Flash Back)

"Seaman, this is Sniper. You'll meet the others eventually once they're done with setting things up." Sensui said. "I'll be off for now. I need to go see Itsuki... In the backroom over there.." He shrugged and waved goodbye casually as he walked to the backroom of the small apartment. Hagiri stared at the wall pretending that Mitarai wasn't there. Mitarai stood acting very shy. "H-hello.." He said nervousley. "M-my real name is Mitarai... Umm, i'm sure you have one too?" He seemed very eager to start conversation with this beautiful new person. "I don't care. Do me a favor and be quiet you bug." The sniper said annoyed. Mitarai looked at a small ant on the ground. _I'm not so diffrent from you after all._ He thought feeling depressed again. Hagiri looked at him at the corner of his eye. _Pathetic. Simply pathetic._

(End Flash Back) (A/N: Very short flashback...)

_He's not the kind of guy to mock me. He was like a frightened puppy and now, he's acting almost confidant. _Hagiri shook his head. _Why should I care? No, who do I care?_ "What's wrong Hagiri?" Mitarai asked. "Nothing." Hagiri sighed. "Let's just get this over with." "Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Mitarai said. "Maybe I could go get you some Sprite,I love Sprite... I'll go get you some!" The blonde didn't wait for Hagiri to answer, he happily skipped down stairs.

A few minutes later Mitarai came back up with two glasses of sprite. Hagiri grabbed one away from Mitarai and drank his all in one big gulp. "I'm glad you like sprite to." "I was thirsty." "Do you like girls?" "Huh?" "I said, do you like girls?"

The two sat still for a moment. "Why," Hagiri asked. "Do you like girls?" "I asked you first!" Mitarai replied. "Well, yeah." Hagiri said. "What guy doesn't."

Mitarai scratched his head and gazed at his feet. "Do you still think i'm a bug?" "Answer the question about girls first."

"..."

"You don't like girls?"

"I do! I just don't... like them like you and other guys do."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm..." Mitarai paused for a while. "I like guys, not you, but I like guys." He blushed a deep red.

"Why don't you like me," Hagiri asked. "Am I not cute?"

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you were thinking."

"No, you are cute!"

"Then is it how I act?"

"No, I love your personality!"

"So you do like me."

"..." Mitarai stared harder at his feet, he could almost feel holes burning in his shoes. "Do you still think i'm a bug?"

"Yeah, I do." Hagiri said darkly.

Mitarai felt tears swelling up in his eyes and, Hagiri brushed them off.

"Your the annoying kind of bug, the one that keeps buzzing in your head. Your buzzing Mitarai, and you won't stop."

Mitarai looked up to Hagiri, only to get a warm and passionate kiss. Mitarai's eyes went wide in confusion but in the end, he enjoyed it and kissed Hagiri back. Hagiri broke off from Mitarai who, for a breif moment, was still kissing air. "Wha--? Ha-Hagiri!" Mitarai said embaressed. "You only asked me about girls." Hagiri said smiling. "You never said anything about a cute little bug."

Finnaly updated! Yeah, the bug thing was cheesey, but Mitarai thinks it's cheesey too!

Give sniper a break, he's not use dto telling a guy how much he likes him (lol).


End file.
